The Mentor's Frustration
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Took place after Torso's Case. Now, the Quinx mentor, Haise Sasaki is being given another mission by his supervisor, Mado Akira.On the other hand, Urie and Shirazu can not be controlled easily. What will he do when those kids have got his nerves? Warning: Badass Sasaki later, may be different from manga version, please don't bully me, English isn't my first language.


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul / Tokyo Kushu belongs to Sui Ishida**

**.**

**The Mentor's Frustation**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"All right, Haise..."

Haise Sasaki gulps nervously. He grasps his fists as her heart pumps wildly. The warm temperature in Hindustani restaurant at seventh district becomes very hot now. It is proven by a drop of sweat that rolling down through Sasaki's cheek.

Akira Mado takes a seat across the table, right before his eyes. Her gaze falls upon him, but not in a good way. Now, the woman investigator looks at Sasaki with cold gaze. Her face clouded with dark expression as if wants to eat him right here.

"To be honest, I'm not satisfied at all." Akira claimed with no remorse.

Sasaki tries to give his supervisor an apologizing smile, but the coldness both on Akira's face and in the air had froze him, make him unable to speak of any words.

"I understand." Sasaki replied, realized his big mistake.

Akira takes one more Naan breads. "It is true that you've made Shimoguchi squad a shame and we fulfil our target and solve torso's case within a month, but... you couldn't control your squad. Everyone had witnessed it and it was a bigger shame than if we didn't make the resolve of torso's case in time."

She is right. It was his entire fault. He is incompetent for this responsible, but still... he never wants to disappoint either Akira or... Arima, his admired mentor.

"Arima-san... he did hear about this too, didn't he?"

"Of course, I told him the entire story, includes your embarrassing action. It is the first time I saw a commander can not control his own underling in battle, even when the underlings is right in front of his eyes."

Sasaki sighed.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Akira asked, in cold voice. Silently claimed that no matter what he will say, nothing will change.

"No, Akira. I have no excuse." Now he has given up. He would not surprise if Akira will pass his position onto someone more competent than he is. May be if someone firmer and stronger take over his position, even Shirazu and Urie can be controlled as nice as a pet.

"Your face said it would be all right if you are removed from your current position now, is that true?"

Now he thinks about it. This position was the position Arima himself entrusted to Sasaki. Even Akira had admitted he was the right man to this position. He had make those two whom he admired the most very disappointed. Can he make them more disappointed?

"I admit it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Sasaki claimed. "But..."

He stares at Akira bravely. "Akira, I—

He is stopped by Akira's raised hand which stands right before his eyes, almost touches his face. Akira drops it slowly and stares at him again.

"I don't want to hear anything of you. No excuse, you said." Now Sasaki blushed embarrassingly. He almost said an excuse right after he said he wouldn't let any of it out of his mouth. "But tell me, how's your comrade, especially, the guys who fought each other back then."

Sasaki becomes serious again. "You mean... Shirazu and Urie?" Again he brushed his hair even when he didn't feel any itches on it. "They are difficult to be ordered around, especially Urie. He said I was weak."

"He is right."

Sasaki sweat dropped. "Is it that clear, Akira?"

"Don't you realize it? I remember I already told you that your kindness would lead you to your own end."

Sasaki startled, but then he agreed. "Yes, you have."

"Being soft is not a choice here, Haise. You're lucky you are the only capable men of this position, if not, I will already kick your ass out of CCG and took someone more competent to hold the position of Quinx mentor."

Sasaki laughed bitterly. He is saved because of his ability... more or less, but still... not in a good way. Actually, he feels very embarrassing until he can't hold himself of not hitting his head to the nearest wall as punishment of his stupidity.

He hears something smooth is dropped on the table. When he looks down, there is a photo of a girl; actually it is a young girl around seventeen or sixteen. In the photo she has brown hair, almost dark, and expressionless face. No matter where he looks at it, the photo is just a photo of an innocent ordinary girl... if he doesn't know a lot more.

"We were hunting her for three years. Her code is 745." Akira explained.

Sasaki frowns deeply. This girl is not someone strange for his eyes. He used to see this girl once at the roof top, watched everything from above without doing anything when Torso is being executed. Then this girl disappeared as fast as her appearance there. One thing he remembered, this innocent looked girl has plain and expressionless face when she watched Torso been killed by them all, so this girl must be dangerous enough.

When his eyes move to the lower description, Sasaki frowns deeper. "This cute little innocent girl has two type kagune?" Sasaki stares at Akira, asking some clarifications with very surprised expression. If it's not Akira, everybody will laugh at Sasaki's naive face.

"I don't understand your standard of cute and blah-blah-blah else, but yes..." Akira sighed, "this kid is dangerous, especially her fellow companion."

Sasaki is serious again. "Fellow companion?"

"Yes. Her companion with ukaku type kagune, unfortunately, we haven't found anything about him yet, but he is using black mask with wide grin on it."

Now he thinks about it. This girl showed herself in front of him even it's too dangerous. Not a single ghoul want to carelessly shows themself in front of any human especially a ghoul investigator. They will never shows themself even for a single second.

Accident? Recklessness like what Mutsuki often does or... a trap to lure the Quinx squad to move?

Sasaki stares at Akira, tries to get answer which actually he already has in his mind. "You want me to solve this?"

"Yes, to gain our trust once more and... to safe your position in quinx." Akira sighed. "Because I'm not sure Arima will not do anything next time you do this horrible mistake."

Hearing the name of Arima being mentioned, Sasaki grabs his fists. He must not fail again. Akira has trust that someday he will capable of surpassing Kishou Arima, the undefeatable investigator of CCG. Above all, it is his responsibility as a mentor of Quinx squad to solve his squad's problem. As long as he is still in this position, he can give nothing to everyone but hard work and compassion, and he will prove it right here in this case.

But first, he has to lecture Shirazu and Urie.

"Take this one alive or not?" Sasaki asked.

Akira thins a while. "May be she has some information. You may take her alive, but don't repeat your mistakes with that S class ghoul once again."

It's a warn... And he will accept that Mado's punch again if he spoils this case. Then Sasaki takes a deep breath.

Sasaki stares at Akira without any doubt, the will burn in his eyes. Secretly, Akira smiles in her heart to see that expression. That is the expression of someone who will not give up easily, also... the poor headed expression who will anger everyone who meets him.

"I will take this, Akira-san!" Sasaki said it loudly.

.

How was it? It's my first fanfic in Tokyo Ghoul fandom, and I start it with Sasaki from Tokyo Ghoul:RE. Is it too fast? Um... if you have any support suggestion, I will gladly accept it. And because the mange is still going on, please forgive me if this fic is different with manga version.

By the way, I was one of those who think that Sasaki is not Kaneki. They have different way of looking. Their eyes are different, too different.

All right, that's it. See you later in next chapter. Um... well, I'm planning this fic into some chapters but I'm not planning on make it into long story. Just few more chapters.

Then, see you later!


End file.
